Ciel's Adventures in Wonderland
by AliceElizabethEnglish
Summary: "sequel to truths* After following the White Rabbit into a mysterious land, Ciel finds himself trapped within a battle between good and evil where up is down and all in not as it seems as things lay in wait for him in the darkest depths of his own mind. (various characters)
1. Down The Rabbit Hole

**A/N: well if you guessed this is where Truths was going to end up well done, I send you cake with my mind. I had this idea for ages because I didn't really enjoy the OVA so I wrote my own version. It's rather different from the original but, somewhat similar too. I don't wanna give anything away. Thanks for coming to visit me here and I hope you enjoy this~**

_Tick Tock Tick Tock._

Ciel groaned and lifted his head from where it was rested. He really needed to get a new clock if it could wake him from slumber. He yawned loudly, stretching his arms above his head and inspected the now crumpled paperwork that had served as his pillow. He hadn't got much sleep the night before due to a terrible thunderstorm that kept him awake half the night and even the sleep he got was light and easily broken.

_Tick Tock Tick Tock._

He slumped back in his chair, already bored with just considering getting back to work. He supposed it was much better than going back to sleep. After that dream he felt as if he never wanted to close his eyes again. It was odd though. He usually remembered his nightmares in vivid detail yet, this one seemed to be slipping through his fingers like water. He supposed it didn't matter though.

_Tick Tock..._

The young lord didn't expect the clock to suddenly chime and he nearly jumped out of his skin. Sighing deeply he sent the clock a death glare even if he knew that it was an inanimate object that would not respond to such things. He was moderately surprised to find that he had slept for a number of hours and it was now three in the afternoon. If he had to guess he had fallen asleep around nearly twelve. That meant he had missed lunch. And would have to wait for dinner. He was glad Sebastian was finally respecting his wishes to have a nap but, letting him miss food was inexcusable.

He promptly stood up and prepared to go hunt the man demon whatever down and give him a well deserved scolding. Half way to the door he hear a most curious of sounds a kin to the scurrying of a small animal. He hoped to God that the manor didn't have a mouse problem again or that Sebastian's cat harem hadn't gotten loose. He thought it was funny how the butler didn't know that he knew about his collection of wardrobe kittens. As long as he didn't let them run wild or bring them anywhere near him then he was completely fine with it. It wasn't as if he was paying the man.

Shaking himself from his thoughts he listened again for the sound. Sure enough it was there again. He stalked over to the door as quietly as possible and pressed his ear to the heavy wood. The sound wasn't too far off so the creature was defiantly close. He decided that he was going to catch it himself, cat or no. Then he would have another thing to complain to Sebastian about. The young earl slowly eased the door open and slipped out of the room once there was a big enough gap to do so, then quietly shut it.

No sooner than he had done so, he felt something quite small ram right into his leg with such force it caused him to stumble and nearly fall. After regaining composure, he turned to see what kind of creature was scurrying about. He knew for certain that it couldn't be a mouse or a rat of some sort, whatever had hit him had simply been far to large. To Ciel's surprise, it looked just like one of the stuffed toys that his company manufactured. It was just a stuffed rabbit in a waistcoat and glasses. Funny though he couldn't remember the design of it.

He stalked over and nudged it with his foot gently. When the toy didn't budge he scooped it up and gave it a firm shake. The toy squealed shocking him so much he dropped it to the floor instantly.

"Kids these days have no manners!" The stuffed toy huffed, getting up from being all but thrown to the ground, "It's rather rude to pick a person up you know. I may be little but I'm more grown up than you."

"Sorry." Ciel breathed in disbelief backing himself towards the door.

A number of thoughts whizzed through his mind at that point. Most were along the lines of: what the Hell was this thing, how could it talk and was he still dreaming. He watched the bunny dust off it's-his?-waistcoat and check over the glasses perched on it's nose. It then turned to look at him, with a smile on it's face (or what appeared to be a smile) and it's deep red eyes looking into his.

"Now, I believe I should introduce myself after that most terrible incident. I am The White Rabbit, very nice to meet you, Alice." He said with a quick bow.

"Excuse me? I think you have the wrong person, as you can see I am a _boy _and Alice is a _girl's _name." Ciel all but snapped.

"Oh dear, oh my, this wont do at all. The name 'Alice' dose not apply only to girls. Think of it more of a title! Alice is the saviour and I have been sent to find our Alice and that is you. See? The first saviour was called Alice and I suppose it has stuck with us." The rabbit explained hopping over to Ciel and giving a quick tug on the bottom of his shorts, "We'd best be off then."

"I honestly have no clue what your talking about Rabbit." The young earl huffed more than fed up with the situation.

"I know it's a shock and yes your more than unwilling but, this is the way it has to be."

"It doesn't seem like I even have a choice in this matter."

"Exactly." Rabbit exclaimed attempting to lead Ciel away from the wall.

The young earl got the message and followed after the rabbit when he had given up on trying to drag him away. He still had no clue as to what was happening but, he supposed that he should humour the little guy as it couldn't hurt right? He still didn't know what was happening here and how the little fellow had come to the conclusion that he was this 'Alice'. He scowled at that name. He didn't care if it was supposed to be likened to a title, to him it was still a girl's name and he didn't give a damn if his own name was one letter shy of it.

But, who was this first 'Alice'? And what did the rabbit mean by saviour? He looked down at the creature happily scurrying beside him. The ticking of the clock and boredom seemed quite far away now, actually, his office seemed quite far away. He certainly didn't remember this corridor being so long. Looking up from the White Rabbit what Ciel found left him once again speechless.

The wallpaper had changed colour to various shades of pink, purple and yellows and the patterns were something he would never dream of having in his manor. None of it matched and some was peeling from the wall, dirty and old. If all that wasn't enough of a change, the brightest colours were _glowing_. As he strolled past, he hand a gloveless hand over it which he quickly drew back. The walls were wet. He stopped and look a quick look at him hand but, found nothing of what he had felt. Shrugging he looked over at the section of wallpaper he had touched and found that there was a single hand print of what he supposed was black paint.

"What the Hell is going on here?" He mumbled transfixed by the new developments.

"Oh dear, oh no. Oh goodness. You shouldn't of done that Alice!" Rabbit squealed bouncing up and down.

"And why not? This is my home, I deserve the right to see what's happening to it?" H snapped.

He was pretty sure that whatever was happening was because of that stupid stuffed toy. It wasn't just the walls that had changed. Grass and mushrooms had started sprouting from underfoot and the windows had gone jet black as if it were night. The paintings that had been hung on the walls had all turned into mirrors each showing a reflection of what certainly wasn't what they should be. Even his furniture had changed from what he remembered.

"What have you done here?" He growled grabbing Rabbit by his waistcoat.

"I-I did nothing, I swear on my life!" He squeaked trembling in fear, "This is you! You're creating this with your mind!"

Ciel promptly dropped him to the floor again walking away in the direction they were going. He didn't want to hear anything from the rabbit. All he needed to do was find Sebastian and then they could sort it out and hopefully be back for dinner. Looking out the window he guessed that wasn't in the cards.

"Wait wait wait! Alice! Don't walk off you'll get lost or hurt!"

He ignored the bumbling idiot of a stuffed toy and kept walking as fast as he could hoping that the little guy couldn't catch up. As he walked he noticed how the wallpaper steadily became duller and more dirty and how the greenery underfoot died and turned dry. He stopped looking around. Well, this was certainly different. Had this happened because he left Rabbit behind. Ciel shook his head, of course not.

He slowly carried on looking around him nervously. For some reason he felt as if he had been here before but, he just couldn't remember. Maybe he had dreamed about it before. This was a dream after all. Well, it had to be. He suddenly felt cold and a creeping sense of dread stopped him in his tracks. In front of him was a simple metal door that seemed very out of place. He slowly made him way over to it, looking it over. Nothing seemed to be strange or different about it from any normal door in any possible way except one. There was a small window with dark vertical metal bars too far up for him to see through. It wasn't much of a difference yet it was enough to set warning bells of in his head.

Against all his better judgement he tried the handle. The door easily swung open, making a groan of protest as it did showing that maybe it had not been opened in quite a while. He peered into the room and decided that if seemed safe. He slipped in and shut the door behind him. The room was empty and cold. He could see his breath coming out in short puffs before him. On the far side of the room, there was another window but, this time it appeared to spotted with rain.

He walked over to it squinting as he tried to make anything out in the murk. Nothing but, he had been right when he guessed it was raining. He quickly became bored and turned around but, as soon as he made to walk back to the door, he felt himself fall.

The world seemed to suddenly speed from view as he tumbled down into the dark abyss with a single sentence echoing through his mind.

"_You'll be comfortable in your new home." _


	2. Lost in Wonderland

**A/N: Feeling productive and I'm excited about this story~ Hopefully you'll enjoy the twists that I'm planning with this. :) oh and ~ means a time jump like from night to morning.**

The first thing Ciel noticed when he woke up was how uncomfortable he was with his arm trapped under him and face against the cold floor. Slowly he pulled himself into a sitting position and checked himself over. Luckily nothing seemed to be broken after the fall but. He found he had landed upon a small pile of dried and dead leaves which seemed convenient. He stood up and brushed his apron free of leaves-wait.

Ciel looked down at himself noticing for the first time that his clothes had changed. In place on his usual neat suit, he was wearing a rather small pair of blue shorts and matching short sleeved collared shirt. His shoes had been swapped for little blue heels with a Mary Jane strap and a cute bow on each toe. Covering his legs were a pair of long striped black and white socks. Also topping off the new outfit was a frilly white apron and a black hair bow.

He groaned inwardly. Not only was he lost and hadn't eaten anything for lunch (and most probably dinner) he was now dressed like a girl. He didn't doubt that Lizzy would have a cuteness overload if she saw him now. He decided that if he were going to stand a chance of getting out of this place, he would have to do it himself.

Looking around, it seemed that he was in the same place as before he fell down the hole. He reasoned maybe he only fell to the floor below. He looked behind him, finding only a plain wall with peeling wallpaper and ivy clinging to it for dear life. He figured that there was no other way but forward and began to slowly make his way down the corridor. There were a great number of those metal doors with the barred window so he assumed that was normal in this place. From what he could see, each one was in utter darkness.

Ciel felt as if he had been walking for hours with no break by the time he reached the other end of the corridor. Nothing seemed out of place and there was no sign of an exit either.

"What the Hell am I supposed to do now?" He groaned in frustration leaning back onto the wall.

This one seemed to be in better shape than the rest yet, he had no desire to see any more. All he wanted was to go home and have a drink of tea, some of Sebastian's fine cooking and some more sleep. He walked over to the nearest door and kicked it as hard as he could. Unfortunately, all this did was give him sore toes and nothing more. After regaining his composure after cursing as loud as he had ever done in his own presence, he saw something slightly _different _about this door. It had a number, clearly written in black right under the little window.

He tilted his head in confusion and looked at the figure. 49. Room 49. He briefly wondered what it meant before looking up at the window. Strangely, this room appeared to be lit up from the inside. Maybe this was his way out?

Ciel wasted no time in grasping the cool metal handle and giving the door a firm push. It didn't even budge. He reasoned that it was a pull door and tugged it in his direction which did the trick nicely as he nearly hit himself in the face with it. Secretly he was glad his butler hadn't been around to witness that as he would have been so embarrassed.

Over all the room was very plain. Only one window, much too high up for anybody to see from and dirty walls that had once been painted white. Over in one corner there was a simple metal frame bed with old faded covers.

"Well, at least I have a place to rest now." He muttered sarcastically as he doubted that he would get any sleep in such a worn looking bed, especially since he was used to more comfortable sleeping arrangements.

"_It's past one in the morning Ciel! Get to bed."_

Now he thought about it, he was pretty sleepy and he had been walking for a long time. Maybe he should get some sleep and see what he could do about his current situation when he woke. He stumbled towards the piece of furniture, body suddenly feeling a lot more heavy than it did a moment ago. Once there he just allowed himself to flop on to the dirty grey sheets and covers, not even bothering to take off his shoes or eye patch and allowed himself to be lulled into a dreamless slumber by the distant ticking of a clock.

"_That's a good boy. We don't want you all tired for when the good Doctor comes for a visit."_

Waking up was quite an effort. His back was aching and he felt like he hadn't gotten any sleep at all. Ciel slowly pulled himself up and rubbed his uncovered eye trying to properly come to.

"Why the Hell did I even consider sleeping in this?" He mumbled standing up.

The room looked the same as it did the night before, peeling paint and dirty floor. No knowing what he was supposed to be doing he sat back down with a groan. This was the most surreal thing he had ever been involved in. He considered calling for _someone _but, he knew nobody would ever hear him. Strange, he felt as if he were forgetting something.

_Tick Tock Tick Tock._

"For God's sake!" He snapped slamming his foot into the floor as hard as he could.

"Now now Alice, that language is most rude, you shouldn't use such curses!" A little high pitched voice scolded.

Ciel jerked away out of shock. Sat in front of him, watching with beady red eyes was the White Rabbit. He recalled their last meeting and scowled deeply. He had been very rude to the stupid stuffed toy and maybe being so stupid himself and not listening had gotten him into this situation.

"How long have you been here?" He asked fixating the rabbit with a cold glare.

"Not long for you, rather long for me. For you it has been less than a day of waiting, for me it has been several!" The Rabbit said hopping up from his seat on the floor and scurrying over to Ciel who kindly lifted him on to the bed.

"What do you mean several?"

"Time has no meaning here! It goes up and down and round and round but, never backwards. You'll see this for your self."

"But how do I get out of here? I've looked all around yet, I can't find another door that opened except this one." Ciel huffed in irritation.

"Well, I could help you, on one condition!" White Rabbit squeaked in joy.

"... I'm not going to like this am I?"

"No no no. Maybe not! You have to promise that you wont run off from me again or pick me up and drop me when you're angry. I don't like that... Also don't get angry at all, you're scary when you're mad at me." He pleaded pulling on his ears.

"Fine. We have a deal, you just need to stop being so confusing!" Ciel snapped, standing up, "Now, how to get out of here then?"

The White Rabbit hopped from the bed and fixed his little waistcoat giving Ciel a sidewards smile... if rabbits could smile that is.

"Well as I said time goes _up _and _down _and _round and round _but, _never backwards_. So, do as time does. You've already been up and you've come down and you've been all around."

"And that helps me how?"

The Rabbit him one more sidewards smile and attempted to open the door, jumping at the handle but missing each time. Amused, the young lord stood and pushed it open for him slipping out after the rabbit had scurried out. Once again he was met with the same view as yesterday and was more that impatient to leave it behind.

"As I said time cannot go backwards and you must do as time does." Rabbit said airily, "So you can only go this way!"

Ciel watched as he turned pointing dramatically at what was the end of the corridor. There was an awkward silence for a moment as the little guy's discovery sank in. Ciel had to try his best to stifle his laughter as the disgruntled rabbit began ponding against the wall in frustration.

"Weren't you just telling _me _not to get angry?"

"Oh, you try to get through then!" Rabbit huffed turning away after having his little tantrum.

Sighing deeply, the earl walked over to the wall with it's slowly decaying wallpaper and gently laid a single hand on it. Strangely enough it didn't feel like a normal wall, it felt like it was made of wood rather than bricks or stone. Grimacing as he pushed his fingers under the edge of the wallpaper, he could feel that it definitely was made from wood.

"Rabbit? This wall if different from the rest, do you suppose I should rip off this wallpaper here?" He queried looking over at the still fuming animal.

"Yes yes, hurry now or we'll be late for um... whatever we'll be late for."

He rolled his eyes. He could of figured this out on his own without a bumbling fool and his strange little riddles. And to top it off, the Rabbit was wrong. Time did not go up and down at all. Shaking his head, he began tearing the wallpaper from the wall, cursing the grime in his head. He didn't want to endanger losing the Rabbit again as he had pointed him in the right direction. The last of the wall paper came away easily and Ciel found himself stood in front of an old wooden door.

The door itself looked to be made from a dark coloured wood and it was decorated in ornate carvings. Finally it seemed he was getting somewhere! Ciel put both hands on the handless door and gave it a hard push, slowly easing it open, hoping that he was at least one step closer to home.

**A/N: I don't like this chapter ._. sorry for the crappyness. I promise it'll get better soon eheheh... Thank you for reading and hey, Happy Halloween guys since in my time zone it is Halloween~**


	3. The Room of Doors

**A/N: Hello friends. Thank you for reading last time lovelies now, next time there shall be more characters! Enjoy 3**

Ciel didn't quite know what he expected when he opened the door but this certainly wasn't what he had in mind. He and the White Rabbit were stood in a very bright room with chessboard floors and high reaching walls. Looking up he could see that the roof was dome-shaped and made entirely of what looked to be a pale purple glass which gave the room a slightly eerie lavender tint.

The room was circular in shape and lined with many different doors of all different shapes, colours and material. Some were normal wooden doors with brass handles and others were metal. It was a very strange room Ciel decided with a hefty sigh and it appeared to have no function other than to frustrate him further. Rabbit wasn't aiding either as he had taken to bouncing around on some mysterious errand.

"You're no help at all!" Ciel snapped venomously as her tried an old wooden door that had been painted yellow.

"That's true but, I can be if I must." Rabbit replied watching the earl with beady red eyes.

Ciel rolled his eyes in response and continued checking all the doors to see if they opened. Unsurprisingly none did and he was back to square one again. Turning back around to ask Rabbit what he was meant to do, he found a red velvet curtain draped over the door he had just entered from. Shaking his head, he walked over to it and pulled it aside. Once again in no surprising manner, the door had vanished only to be replaced by a tiny golden one.

"Hey, Rabbit, do all the doors do this?" He asked looking back at the creature who was leaning against the yellow door he had tried first.

"Oh yes indeed they do."

"I imagine that must make travelling around very hard but, you said we can't go backwards so I suppose this door is out of the question?"

"Well, you _could _go backwards if you really wanted but, what's the use in seeing all the things you've seen before? And only for now, Alice. You don't want to have to go through that door too soon."

Ciel didn't ask what he meant and let the curtain fall back into place. Once again he turned to see if his new discovery had affected his surroundings and it seemed it had. In the middle of the room was a very expensive looking wooden table (one he wouldn't mind taking back with him if it had matched his other furnishings) with a number of various items on it's top. Among these items was a gold chain with a little golden key dangling from it, a medicine bottle containing an unknown substance, numerous playing card and a couple of chess pieces.

"Well, this is just getting better and better isn't it?" He huffed looking over the items, "And I bet this key opens that door, or am I wrong?"

"Absolutely right but, going in there now would be suicide. Without an invitation you'll lose your pretty little head Alice."

Ciel sent the stuffed rabbit a look that could send most grown men away in tears. He decided to keep the key safe if he needed it later, if they came back here there was no guarantee that it would still be there. As he carefully hung the chain around his neck the label on the medicine caught his eye. '_Drink Me_' it read.

He quickly uncorked it and gave it a tentative sniff. Strangely it didn't smell like medicine but of fine tea and roses. He briefly wondered if it tasted like tea as well not, decided to test his luck as it could be poison... or worse actually medicine.

"What is this?" He demanded showing it to the White Rabbit who had been watching intently for a while.

"Shrinking potion. It makes you smaller, perfect for getting through that little door, yes?"

"I don't believe you at all." Ciel stated blankly, "Such things as magic potions do not exist."

"If that is true, such places as this do not exist." Rabbit attesyed with another strange half smile before adding, "If you don't believe me, why don't you drink it...?"

"No thank you. I'd rather not be smaller than I already am."

"Suit yourself." Rabbit bemoaned, "It's a shame really we could have had a lot of fun, Alice!"

Ciel rolled his eyes before tucking the bottle into the pocket on his apron. It seemed that there would be no way out of here and the only way he knew of had become somewhere he didn't need to be. He leant against the table looking about him once again. Maybe there was some sort of clue and he should look things over? Maybe. He closed his eyes, allowing himself to become emerged within the soft pattering of rain of the glass dome.

He jerked up looking up into the ever present purple glow of the light streaming through the glass. How long had it been raining? For a moment he simply stared in slight confusion. The rain appeared to be yellowy in colour but, the purple tint of the glass made it hard to see. He had to admit, this place was rather curious and it was quite exciting being somewhere he hadn't been before without supervision. Well, almost without. A little droplet of liquid landed on his nose which he was quick to wipe away. It seemed that there was a small leak in the ceiling which was letting in what ever the rain was.

It was only then that he realised that there were droplets of the yellow substance dripping down from everywhere., as if it were raining inside.

"Rabbit what do we do!" Ciel fretted noticing that his feet we're already submerged.

He watched the creature make his way over to him slowly, the wet fur making it difficult to walk. Ciel quickly scooped him up and plopped the little fellow on the table. Rabbit muttered his thanks before looking upwards at the glass dome.

"It seems we're in a predicament."

"Well I can bloody well see that, I'm not fully blind you know!" The earl snapped.

"You see," Rabbit continued as if he were never interrupted, "It's raining shrinking potion so any minute now, you'll be getting much smaller."

"...You're joking right?"

"Oh no, see, it's already started!"

Ciel looked down at himself in absolute horror. It was true, he was getting smaller, in fact, he was now smaller than the table.

"What's going to happen to me? I'll drown in this!" He all but screeched.

"Don't worry Alice. You'll find help. I've done my part but, now you're on your own. I only have one piece of advice: find Caterpillar, he can make you big again."

And with those parting words, Rabbit hopped way from the table leaving Ciel, now only three inches tall, attempting to find a way to safety. The water/potion/what ever it was was deep, and was getting deeper all the while and he knew he wouldn't be able to stay a float much longer. He was cold and his clothes were weighing him down. Unable to keep swimming, he slowly began to sink. He had all but given up on trying to survive this when all of a sudden he burst through into sweet glorious air.

Ciel didn't question it at all. Slowly he opened his eyes and found that somehow all the water had drained away and he was now laid on a flat warm surface. It took him a while to fully come to but, once he did, he noticed that he was definitely not in the room of doors. Around him was large trees that blocked out the sun's rays and under him was a soft blue-coloured grass. In fact, most of what should have been green was now varying shades of blue and purple. Brown was now silvery and translucent. Even the sky had changed colour.

He lay there, breathing deep for a while, thankful that he didn't drown. The White Rabbit had abandoned him now and he was sent to find a caterpillar. A _caterpillar_! He didn't even want to start guessing how he would find such a small creature in a forest. With a great amount of effort due to the clothes sticking to him, the young earl managed to get into a sitting position. He knew he had to find a warmer place and dry off soon, unless he wanted to stay wet and cold which he certainly did not.

Ciel dragged himself to his feet, body protesting and began to search the area. After a while he came across a small cottage. The stone it was made from was a golden shade and it had a pretty thatched roof. There were glowing pink roses in the garden and a nice cobbled path. He immediately decided to see if anyone was home and began the walk up to the cottage.


End file.
